


World's Greatest

by Brucewaynee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), comics - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucewaynee/pseuds/Brucewaynee
Summary: What happens when the world's sharpest mind deteriorates? What happens when the Dark Knight begins to forget? Doctor Leslie Tompkins drops the shocking relevation that Bruce's mother, Martha, showed early signs of Alzheimer's





	World's Greatest

When you were young, were you afraid of the dark? Why is that? Think about it. All your life, you were told that there bad things in the dark, things that can hurt or kill you. So your solution, is to turn on the light, and you see there's nothing there. 

The reality of it is, the darkness reveals who you are. When you're behind closed doors, in the dark, that's when you become your true self. Some hide, steal, run, attack, but when the light is returned, it's like a mask, keeping the secret of the dark. 

I am the thing you fear, I am the monster in the night, I am the creature hidden in the dark, I am the Batman, and this is my story


End file.
